In recent years, methods for handling (e.g., viewing) a 3D video, not a 2D video, have been actively studied.
In order for a user to view the 3D video, it is necessary that, for example, (i) a right eye video and a left eye video for the 3D video are separately displayed, and (ii) the user watches the right eye video and the left eye video by the right eye and the left eye, respectively, with the use of a pair of polarized glasses or the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a stereoscopic image recording method, as an example of a conventional technique to view a 3D video.
According to the stereoscopic image recording method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a left eye video and a right eye video for a 3D video are arranged in such a sequence that the 3D video can be outputted, and the left eye video and the right eye video thus arranged are recorded on an optical disc. This allows viewing of the 3D video.
As another example of the conventional technique to view the 3D video, Patent Literature 2 discloses a video tape recorder.
According to the video tape recorder disclosed in Patent Literature 2, images in odd-numbered fields and images in even-numbered fields for a 3D video are selected and reproduced such that the 3D video can be viewed.
Although not relating to viewing of the 3D video, Patent Literature 3 discloses a recording medium, which exemplifies a technique to reproduce pieces of information in a plurality of fields by combining the pieces of information.
According to the recording medium disclosed in Patent Literature 3, a mainstream delivered from the Internet and a sub-stream read out from a ROM (read only memory) are simultaneously supplied to a TV (television) so that the pieces of information in the plurality of fields are combined and reproduced.